


Eternal Apnea

by darkponds



Series: Silent Dawn [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Gen, aftermath interpretation, canon character death, noctis' pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkponds/pseuds/darkponds
Summary: It's a nice thought, thinking he'll somehow return to them. But that's all it is. A thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys this is a part two because i guess the angst train is still up and running. and i'm not sure when i'll be getting off the fukn train. so here is pretty much the same thing but from noctis' perspective. i know it's short but i'll probably do one more small piece for each chocobro, but like post-canon events of like my interpretation of their grieving process.

The staircase feels hollow. They make him feel heavier with every step. He can hardly look at them. He faces them one last time and gives them words that he can only hope make a difference before he has to face his fate.

He loves them. He loves them so much and it feels unfair that he can’t have them longer. He has to say goodbye. The look on their faces when he finally returned was something he’ll never forget. But to say goodbye now, all over again, he can hardly take it.

He walks on. And before he re-enters the Citadel he looks back one final time. They can’t see him anymore. They’ve turned to fight and defend him. They’re the most loyal friends he could have ever asked for. Sometimes he felt that he didn’t deserve them.

He had a lot of growing up to do. But they helped him every step of the way.

What started as a road trip with his friends is finally ending here. At the start of it all, he walks up the steps to his throne. He closes his eyes and accepts his fate.

The pain is like nothing else. He wants it to be quick, he hopes it is. But somehow it feels like forever. It sears through him like fire and stardust, pushing into his lungs and pulling at his heart. His chest is tight as he feels his body flood with terrifying purpose. He _is_ afraid. He told himself he would stay strong, but for a split second he doesn’t feel strong enough. He doesn’t know if he can do it.

Then he sees his father. He sees him glowing in that dark place that awaits him. He’s with him. He’s missed him so much, and he knows that he’s with him now. He knows that he is trusted with this task by his father. He doesn’t know how but it somehow instills a new strength in him.

He waits as the seconds that tick by feels like an eternity. He never eyes the blade. He only braces himself. This hurts the least. The physical pain is never the worst part. He thinks of his friends as he enters that strange plane of existence. He does what he was destined to do. He ends the threat and eliminates the scourge. He thinks of Luna, he thinks of his father, he thinks of his three friends that have picked him back up his whole life. He wishes he could thank them again. Just once more.

Even in death, he feels them making him stronger. He wishes they could pick him up again, just for old times’ sake. But he knows he isn’t coming back to them. Not this time.

For a moment, in some kind of realm he isn’t quite sure is real, he sees them. He sees them crowding around his body on the stone tiles of the Citadel. He sees their tears fall. He feels their pain. He wants to be with them, even as fate pulls at his soul and tries to take him.

He doesn’t know what he could possibly give for one more day with them. He decides that he would give anything just as he feels himself finally fade.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think, and if you feel like crying i'm here for you


End file.
